Mieux vaut en rire qu'en pleurer
by Varbo93
Summary: Parce qu'elle riait. Partout. Tout le temps. Parce qu'elle riait alors qu'elle aurait voulu pleurer, parce qu'elle riait alors qu'elle aurait du s'effondrer. Série d'OS sur la vie de Bellatrix... Enjoy ;)
1. Une promesse

**Salut! Donc voilà, première fiction,_ I did it_! Bon, j'avoue, maintenant j'ai carrément peur du résultat... enfin bon, qui vivra verra (et voilà la citation qui n'avait rien a faire la!)**

**Eh ben je n'ai plus qu'une chose a dire: Enjoy!**

Tu as toujours aimé rire, pas vrai Bella? Déjà, petite, tu remplissais la maison de tes rires. Tu riais de tout, tu riais de rien, elle était tellement lugubre cette maison, il fallait bien que tu fasses quelque chose...

Alors, avec Sirius, vous faisiez les 400 coups. Vous faisiez tourner en bourrique les elfes de maison, vous décrochiez les tableaux des murs, vous rajoutiez du sel et du poivre dans les gâteaux a la cuisine, vous repeignez tout l'escalier en rouge et or. Vous étiez comme frère et sœur, toujours fourrés ensemble (après tout, bien que cousins, vous vous voyiez presque une fois par jour). Parfois, vous intégriez Regulus ou Andromeda a vos jeux. Parfois même Narcissa. Et, une fois, votre méfait accompli, invariablement, tu éclatais de rire.

De toute façon, c'est bien simple, tu passais tes journées a rire. Parfois même tes soirées. Voire tes nuits.

Mais ça ne plaisait pas a tes parents, n'est-ce pas? Rire comme ça, tout le temps, a propos de rien, ça n'était pas digne d'une Black, fut-elle une petite fille. Ils te le disaient, ils te le murmuraient, ils te le criaient, mais tu n'avais pas compris _a quel point_ ils voulaient que tu arrête, ni _jusqu'où_ ils seraient prêts a aller pour ça.

Tu t'en souviens, de ce soir, Bella? Ils recevaient des gens importants, tes parents, les Rosier, rien que ça. Tu comprends, ils espéraient te fiancer ce soir-la, avec la fils Rosier, Evan. Tu t'en souviens, Bella, d'Evan Rosier? Bien sur que tu t'en souviens, comment aurais tu pu l'oublier?

Vous étiez tellement jeunes, a l'époque, tu avais 9 ans et il allait sur ses 11 ans. Il allait entrer a Poudlard, il allait écraser tous ces Sang-de-Bourbe qui osaient envahir l'école, il allait _enfin _être grand. Il allait être grand. Tu allais rester petite. C'est ce qu'il t'avait dit (a voix basse pour la dernière partie de son discours, évidemment), avec dans la voix tellement d'arrogance et de mépris que tu en étais restée statufiée.

L'arrogance, passe encore. Après tout, Evan Rosier n'étais pas n'importe qui, et toi-même l'étais beaucoup, arrogante. Mais le mépris! Bon sang, tu étais _Bellatrix Black_! Pas une inférieure, pas un animal, pas une limace, encore moins une Sang-de-Bourbe!

Tu aurais voulu lui rabattre le caquet, a Evan Rosier, tu aurais voulu lui hurler que tu étais son égale, et l'obliger a te regarder comme telle. Mais tu ne savais pas comment faire ça, hein Bella? Tu étais petite, trop petite. Alors tu avais fait la seule chose que tu saches bien faire: tu avais éclaté de rire. Un rire grinçant, un peu hautain, parce que tu étais quand même sacrément mal a l'aise. Mais un rire tout de même.

Évidemment, les Rosier l'avait mal pris. Ils l'avait même tellement mal pris qu'ils avaient pris congé, les lèvres pincées, le regard glacial. Il va de soi que les projets d'union entre toi et Evan de tes parents étaient tombés a l'eau. Il va de soi également qu'ils furent absolument furieux. Tout autant qu'il va de soi que tu fis les frais de cette fureur.

Ils avaient hurlé, a t'en briser les tympans. Ils t'avaient giflée, fort, tellement fort que tu en avais eu les larmes aux yeux. Et pourtant, tu ne pleurais pas facilement, déjà a l'époque. Toi, ton truc c'était de rire. Mais justement, c'était pour avoir ri que tu t'étais faite battre ce soir-la. C'était pour ça que ta mère t'avait plante ses ongles dans le bras, que ton père t'avait giflée, frappée, c'était pour ça que tu avais fini par les supplier d'arrêter, roulée en boule par terre, la vois déchirée par les sanglots qui t'obstruaient la gorge.

Finalement, de retour dans ta chambre, tu t'étais effondrée sur ton lit, en larmes, presque incapable de respirer tellement tu pleurais. Il n'avait pourtant pas fallu très longtemps pour que tu arrête. Une Black ne pleure pas, une Black est forte. Et a partir de ce soir, tu serais une Black, une pure Black, parfaite petite Sang-Pur de bonne famille.

Mais ce soir-la, dans ton lit, tu avais essayé de rire. Parce que, tu le savais, rire aidait a guérir tes blessures, a te faire oublier pourquoi tu avais mal. Mais ce soir-la, dans ton lit, pour la première fois de ta vie, ton rire s'était étranglé dans te gorge. Et finalement, c'est un sanglot qui en était sorti. Un sanglot rauque, douloureux, haineux déjà. Une promesse.

**Bon ben voilà, fin du premier chapitre (oui, je sais il est extra-court, mais ceux d'après sont plus longs)**

**Et a part ça... Une petite review, peut-être? :D**


	2. Brisée

**Hey hey hey!**

**Alors, premièrement, merci a toutes pour vos reviews. Honnêtement, je suis juste hyper heureuse. Alors merci ^^**

**RosalindAnnaBorelli: Coucou! Merci beaucoup, ta review m'a fait hyper plaisir! J'espère que la suite sera a la hauteur ^^ Et au fait, bravo pour R.A.B, j'ai adoré quand j'ai vu la signature (du coup maintenant je fais la gueule parce que mon pseudo est pourri...)**

**Imthebest: Eh ben déjà, le nom promet! ^^ Non, sérieusement, merci pour ta review, et j'espère que tu aimeras aussi la suite! Oui, Sirius est très important pour Bella, mais il va s'éloigner de plus en plus**

**Anonyme: Salut! Merci beaucoup, première review de ma vie, je suis contente que ce soit une review comme ça x) Voilà la suite, régale toi!**

* * *

><p>Ce jour-là, ça faisait quatre ans que tu n'avais plus ri. Plus pleuré non plus, d'ailleurs. Oh, tu en avais eu envie, plus d'une fois même. Mais une Black ne pleure pas. Et puis, tu n'arrivais déjà plus a rire... Tu n'allais pas te transformer en pleurnicharde, tu étais une Black, nom de Dieu!<p>

Seulement, ce 3 janvier, tu allais mal. Andy venait d'arriver a Poudlard et avait -heureusement- été répartie a Serpentard. Mais, lorsque qu'elle avait rendu le Choixpeau a McGonagall, tu avais bien vu son regard vers la table des Gryffondors. Vers _Sirius_. Sirius, ton idiot de cousin qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que d'aller se fourrer avec des Sang-de-Bourbe et des traitres a leur sang. Tu te souvenais encore de la chape de plomb qui t'était tombée sur les épaules a ce moment-la... Tu n'avais pas pleuré, bien sur que non. Mais tu aurais donné cher pour _comprendre_.

Parce que, d'accord, vous vous étiez éloignes quand tu avais arrêté de t'amuser avec lui, quand tu étais soudainement devenue une parfaite petite Black. Mais, par Merlin, vous étiez tout de même _cousins_! Et proches, même si cela ne valait pas votre relation passée!

Mais, depuis sa répartition, Sirius t'évitait. Pire, il s'amusait, avec sa bande d'amis définitivement infréquentable, a pourrir la vie des Serpentards. Et donc la tienne. A l'époque, tu n'avais pas compris. Aujourd'hui, tu n'étais franchement pas loin de le détester.

Mais que tout le monde se rassure, c'était parfaitement réciproque. A moins, bien sur, que faire exploser la potion de sa cousine, la blessant sérieusement au passage (tu avais passé trois jours entiers a l'infirmerie, ce qui, connaissant l'efficacité des remèdes magiques, était un record) ne soit depuis peu considéré comme une preuve d'amour universelle.

Et maintenant, Andromeda semblait _regretter_ la présence de Sirius. Tu avais pourtant essayé de lui expliquer, de lui dire que ça ne servait a rien d'essayer de parler avec lui. Qu'il avait refusé. Plusieurs fois. A _chaque_ fois.

_"Arrête de vouloir lui parler, Andy. C'est notre cousin qui te manque. Et, crois-moi, Sirius n'est plus notre cousin. Vraiment plus._

_- Tu ne comprends pas, Bella. Sirius a juste voulu échapper a sa... A _notre_ famille."_

Ça t'avait énervé. Beaucoup. Tu avais crié, tu lui avait hurlé qu'il n'avait pas a échapper a quoi que ce soit. Que c'était elle qui ne comprenait rien. Que, de toute façon, il était odieux avec les Serpentards. Et que, si elle ne te croyait pas, elle en ferait vite les frais. Elle s'était raidie. Et, furieuse, elle avait commencé a crier aussi.

_"Ah, vraiment? Moi, au moins, il m'adresse la parole, je te signale!"_

Et aujourd'hui, encore une fois, Andy n'était pas là. Tu étais roulée en boule sur ton lit, et les paroles de ta petite soeur résonnaient encore et encore dans ta tête _"Moi, au moins, il m'adresse la parole je te signale!"_. Mais tu ne pleurais pas. Tu n'allais pas craquer, pas maintenant, pas comme ça. Jamais. Tu étais trop forte pour ça. Mais tu sentais un vide douloureux, _dangereux_, dans ta poitrine. Alors, tu t'étais dépêchée de penser à autre chose.

Cissy. Cissy, aussi blonde que tu étais brune, Cissy aux yeux aussi bleus que les tiens étaient noirs. Cissy, sans doute la personne que tu aimais le plus. Oh, il y avait Andy aussi, que tu aimais de tout ton cœur, bien sur. Et Regulus. Et Sirius. Et le reste de ta famille, aussi. Mais le reste de ta famille te faisait peur, parfois, souvent. Sirius t'était devenu étranger. Regulus s'était refermé sur lui-même depuis que Sirius refusait quasiment tout contact avec lui. Et Andy... depuis la désertion de Sirius, tu avais une étrange boule au ventre quand tu regardais ta cadette. Pas Cissy. Cissy était belle, pure, bien éduquée. Elle méprisait les Sang-de-Bourbe, était à l'aise dans les dîners ou les Black étaient conviés. Mais, plus que tout, Cissy était trop jeune, trop petite pour comprendre. Tu ne pouvais que la protéger. Et ce soir, c'était toi qui aurais voulu que quelqu'un te prenne dans ses bras.

Et les paroles d'Andy te hantaient, elles rugissaient à tes oreilles et riaient de tes efforts pour penser à autre chose. _"Moi, au moins, il m'adresse la parole, je te signale!" _... _"Moi, il m'adresse la parole!"_ ... _"Il m'adresse la parole, il m'adresse la parole, il m'adresse..."__  
><em>

Tu avais poussé un cri de rage. Tu t'étais levée d'un bond de ton lit, et tu t'étais plantée devant le miroir. Qu'est-ce que cet abruti fini de Sirius trouvait à ta soeur que tu n'avais pas? Vous aviez été élevées dans la même famille, selon les mêmes valeurs. Et physiquement, vous étiez les _mêmes_.

Tu t'étais observée attentivement. Non, ce n'était pas vrai. Tes cheveux étaient plus sombres que ceux d'Andy, tes traits plus anguleux, ta bouche plus charnue. Et puis tu avais des _formes_. Ta poitrine commençait à se voir, tes hanches s'étaient développées. Tes jambes s'étaient allongées, ton visage s'était affiné. Tu commençais à être une femme, et tu le voyais dans le regard que les hommes posaient sur toi. Sur ton _corps_.

Tu le détestais, ton corps, à l'époque, tu t'en souviens. Coincée entre ton ancien corps d'enfant, et ton futur corps de femme. Oh, ça ne te dérangeait pas, d'avoir un corps de femme. Ta mère t'avait bien expliqué à quel point il pouvait être utile pour obtenir des hommes ce que tu voulais. Mais tu aurais voulu qu'il arrive _vite_. Tu ne voulais pas de cet état intermédiaire qu'était l'adolescence, et la patience n'avait jamais été ton fort. En fait, tu piquais plutôt des crises monumentales quand tu n'avais pas ce que tu voulais à temps.

Cette réflexion t'avait fait sourire. Et, alors que tes lèvres s'étiraient vers la haut, tu avais senti un petit rire amusé remonter le long de ta gorge. Tu t'étais figée, tes lèvres s'immobilisant brusquement à mi-parcours. _Un regard. Furieux, meurtrier, terrifiant. Des cris, des hurlements, des mots dont tu ne comprends même plus le sens. Des gifles, des coups, partout sur ton corps. Les ongles de ta mère qui s'enfoncent dans ton bras, le poing de ton père qui s'écrase sur ta pommette. Ta tête qui heurte le buffet, une assiette qui se brise sur ton épaule. Un hurlement. Tu relèves la tête. La folie dans les yeux de ton père, le sang sur les ongles de ta mère._

Tu avais reculé d'un bond, la respiration sifflante, les muscles crispés, tendue comme il n'est pas permis de l'être. Une bête traquée. Tu étais restée comme ça quelques minutes, dans le silence assourdissant de ta chambre vide. Au bout d'un moment, tes muscles s'étaient relâchés. Tu t'était assise sur ton lit, lentement, les yeux fermés. Tu ne savais plus rire. C'était ce que tu avais constaté, une énième fois. Avec plus d'amertume encore que la fois précédente.

Tu avais ouvert les yeux, et tu avais fixé le miroir en face de toi. Une nouvelle fois, tu t'étais détaillée. Tes cheveux bruns tombant sur tes épaules en boucles désordonnées. Tes yeux noirs, emplis de quelque chose que tu te refusais encore à analyser. Ton corps d'adolescente, que tu détestait tant. Et là, sur ton épaule, à moitié cachée par une mèche de cheveux, une cicatrice. _Ta tête qui heurte le buffet, une assiette qui se brise..._ Tu t'étais redressée brusquement, le fureur s'emparant de ton être. D'un seul mouvement de baguette, tu avais fait explosé le miroir. Le souffle court, tu avais ensuite fixé ton regard sur les quelques éclats de verre qui étaient restés accrochés au cadre._  
><em>

Un sourire, plein de désespoir et pourtant terriblement cynique, s'était lentement dessiné sur tes lèvres. Le miroir te reflétait enfin telle que tu étais. Brisée.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà! Donc, comme je l'avais annoncé, un chapitre beaucoup plus long que celui d'avant (et je crois que le troisième est encore plus long que celui-la xD ). <strong>

**Bon, il est peut-être un peu plus sombre que celui d'avant aussi, et ça va pas s'arranger. On parle quand même de la vie de Bellatrix Black/Lestrange la! x)**

**A part ça, je pensais a faire des bonus a la fin, comme d'autres périodes de sa vie (genre, sa répartition, celle de Sirius, etc.) ou alors le point de vue d'autres personnages (plutôt ses sœurs ou ses cousins). Vous en pensez quoi?**

**Breeeeef! Un grand merci aux lectrices, et pensez a laisser une review (dixit celle qui poste une review trois mois après avoir découvert la fic'...)!**


	3. Ta signature

**Coucou tout le monde!**

**Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment super plaisir! :D**

**RAB: Oh mon Dieu, un pavé :o ! xD Coucou! Merci de commenter régulièrement, effectivement ça m'encourage beaucoup! Et merci aussi pour tous ces compliments, ça me fait chaud au coeur :D ! Oui, l'histoire de Bella est triste, et franchement ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant. Pour sa relation avec Sirius, je ne m'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle était ambigue à ce point! Mais c'est vrai que Sirius est quelqu'un de très important pour elle. Par rapport aux titres de mes chapitres, c'est toujours la dernière phrase du chapitre, alors la dernière phrase en question est un des trucs sur lesquels je travaille le plus! Merci encore et à bientôt!**

**ladymaëlle: Salut! Merci beaucoup pour ces compliments, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant!**

**Alors, euh, j'aimerais m'excuser pour mon retard, parce que vraiment je ne pensais pas que je mettrais autant de temps a poster... Surtout que le chapitre est prêt depuis longtemps! Mais avec les fêtes et tout... Enfin bref, désolée et j'essaierais d'être plus régulière après! :D**

**Bon, alors je m'excuse d'avance pour ce chapitre, parce que, honnêtement, je le trouve nul. Seulement, il était indispensable à la suite de l'histoire, alors voilà...**

**J'espère que vous enjoyerez (oui, ce mot n'existe pas, mais chuuuut) quand même votre lecture!**

* * *

><p>Jeudi 6 Avril. Cette date allait rester gravée dans ta mémoire pendant longtemps. Pendant <em>très <em>longtemps.

_Il était parti_. Ton crétin de cousin, cet ignoble traître à son sang, cette vermine qui avait grandi dans le plus noble des foyers, avait lâchement _déserté_. Juste comme ça. Sans un mot, sans un au revoir. Parti. Et ça faisait mal, hein Bella, ça faisait un mal de _chien_.

La rage, la tristesse, la haine, le désespoir, l'incompréhension se succédaient dans ton crâne à une vitesse effarante qui te donnait le tournis. D'ailleurs, le dortoir des Serpentards en portait les marques. Autour de toi régnait un capharnaüm indescriptible composé principalement de vêtements, de livres, et de rideaux de baldaquins déchirés.

Tu ne le voyais même pas. A vrai dire, tu ne voyais plus grand chose. La tête de ton cousin s'affichait en rouge dans ton esprit. Tu voulais, tu _rêvais_ de l'attraper, de le secouer comme un prunier, de lui hurler dessus jusqu'à avoir des réponses. _Pourquoi?_ Pourquoi, pourquoi, _pourquoi_? Et tu te souvenais de tous vos jeux, de chaque instant que vous aviez passé ensembles, du moindre de tes éclats de rire. Des siens aussi. Semblables à des aboiements. Tu avais une espèce de vide dans la poitrine, un manque. Comme si on venait de te donner un coup de poing dans la ventre. Et, tandis que le visage de Sirius dans ton esprit se mettait à rire, arborant cette expression de souverain mépris que tu lui avais vu si souvent, le visage d'Andromeda t'était brusquement apparu.

Andromeda, ta petite soeur, ta petite chérie. Elle te cachait quelque chose, tu le savais, tu le _sentais_. Et ce secret, ce mur qui s'était dressé entre vous, ce gouffre par dessus lequel vous n'arriviez pas à jeter un pont, ce secret te faisait peur. Te terrifiait. Elle ne partirait pas, n'est-ce pas? Pas elle, pas ta _soeur_. Hors de question qu'elle suive l'exemple de Si... de l'immonde crapule qui vous servait de cousin.

Rien que d'y penser, ton visage s'était tordu dans une expression de rage incontrôlable. A ta gauche, la commode d'une de tes camarades de chambre avait explosé.

* * *

><p>"Bella? Tout va bien?"<p>

Lorsque Goyle avait osé briser le silence qui régnait sur la table des Serpentards pour te poser cette question, tu avais du faire appel a toute ta maîtrise de toi-même pour ne pas lui jeter au visage ton jus de citrouille avant de lui jeter un maléfice -n'importe lequel- tout en lui hurlant qu'il atteignait là des records de stupidité jamais égalés. Pas ici, pas dans la Grande Salle. Tu tenais à conserver intact le peu de dignité qu'il te restait.

Tu ne t'étais même pas donné la peine de répondre. Un regard, méprisant au possible, avait suffit. Goyle s'était recroquevillé sur son banc. Puis avait tenté de disparaître sous terre lorsqu'il s'était aperçu que toute la table, Regulus et Narcissa tout particulièrement, le couvait à présent d'un œil noir. Seule Andromeda regardait dans le vide, ses doigts triturant un morceau de pain qui ne lui avait rien fait.

Sentant la colère monter doucement en toi face au comportement de ta cadette, tu t'étais levée de table, avec l'intention de quitter la Grande Salle. Rodolphus Lestrange, un grand blond aux épaules carrées et aux yeux d'un bleu tellement clair qu'il en paraissait irréel, héritier d'une noble famille dont le Sang-Pur remontait à des générations -ton fiancé depuis bientôt six ans, accessoirement-, t'avait retenue par le bras.

"Viens ce soir à 19 heures dans la salle commune. Tu as besoin de te détendre un peu."

Il avait accompagné ses paroles d'un sourire et d'un clin d'œil. Après avoir tergiversé pendant au moins deux secondes, tu avais accepté. Après tout, il avait raison. Et il était digne de confiance... lui.

* * *

><p>En descendant à la salle commune, ce soir-là, tu avais été surprise par le nombre de Serpentards qui s'y trouvaient. Outre Rodolphus, étaient présent Evan Rosier, Lucius Malefoy, le fiancé d'Andromeda, Rabastan Lestrange, ainsi que quelques autres qui t'étaient moins connus, mais sur lesquels tu finis par mettre un nom, tels Parkinson ou Macnair. Quelques autres étaient là également, que tu connaissais moins, voire pas. Tu avait aussi aperçu Severus Rogue, un sale Sang-Mêlé que tu t'étais empressée d'ignorer.<p>

A ton arrivée, la totalité des têtes s'étaient tournées vers toi. Rodolphus t'avait examinée des pieds à la tête avant de t'adresser un sourire approbateur. Son frère, qui était de ton année, t'avait octroyé un sourire, à l'instar d'Evan, avec qui tes rapports étaient redevenus cordiaux depuis que tu avais littéralement traîné dans la boue une Sang-de-Bourbe de Serdaigle, en deuxième année. Lucius Malefoy t'avait fait l'honneur d'un hochement de tête et d'un demi-sourire. Les autres s'étaient contentés de te dévisager.

Le fiancé de ta soeur t'avait rapidement expliqué de principe de cette rencontre: il s'agissait de faire comprendre aux infâmes Sang-de-Bourbe qui polluaient Poudlard quelle était leur place. C'est-à-dire aux pieds des Sang-Pur. Et aujourd'hui, l'heure était grave. Sirius Black avait déserté de chez ses parents (il avait délibérément ignoré ton tressaillement), et les regards ainsi que les moqueries des élèves, pour la plupart de sales Sang-de-Bourbe étaient inadmissibles. Et ce soir, aucune parole, aucun geste déplacé de leur part ne resterait impuni. Ils allaient payer, et payer cher.

Tous les coups étaient permis, mais interdiction de se faire prendre. Tous les élèves devaient se répartir en groupe de deux, il fallait lacer un _Assurdiato_ avant de faire quoi que ce soit, et le sortilège d'oubli était obligatoire une fois que l'on avait fini de s'occuper d'une vermine. Devant ta moue déçue, il t'avait assuré avec un sourire effrayant que les corps des Sang-de-Bourbe garderaient les séquelles des sortilèges subis.

Tu avais quitté la salle commune en compagnie de Rodolphus. Quelques minutes plus tard, vous croisiez une Gryffondor. Une Sang-de-Bourbe. "Honneur aux dames" t'avait soufflé Rodolphus en la plaquant contre un mur après avoir lancé un _Assurdiato_. Réprimant un sourire, tu t'étais approchée d'elle lentement, comme un prédateur. Dans les yeux de la fille se reflétait ta folie.

Tu l'avais giflée. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Tu lui avais donné quelques coups de poings. Et puis tu avais levé la main dans l'intention de la griffer. Et la, brusquement, sans prévenir, tu avais été prise de nausées. Dans ton esprit flottait une image de ta mère. Plus précisément, de sa main, aux ongles trop longs. Tu revoyais avec netteté le sang, _ton_ sang, tomber goutte à goutte sur le tapis. Cette scène, tu l'avait déjà vécue, pas vrai Bella? Sauf qu'à l'époque, tu étais de l'autre coté.

Sans même en avoir conscience, tu avais baissé le bras et reculé d'un pas. Rodolphus t'avait jeté un regard hésitant entre l'incompréhension et la fureur. Tu avais serré les dents. Tu savais ce qui se passerait si tu abandonnais maintenant. Avant le lendemain, tous les Serpentards seraient au courant. C'était le lynchage assuré. Mais tu ne pouvais pas, tout simplement. Tu ne pouvais pas faire _mal_ à cette fille, même si tu rêvais de te défouler sur quelqu'un, même si c'était une Sang-de-Bourbe, même si elle était à Gryffondor. Tu ne pouvais pas, c'était au-dessus de tes forces.

A ce moment-là, tout aurait vraiment pu se terminer. Tu aurais fait un deuxième pas en arrière. Tu te serais faite lyncher par Rodolphus, par le reste des Serpentards, et tes parents auraient fini de faire de toi de la charpie. La fille s'en serait sorti avec quelques égratignures, puisque Rodolphus auarit été bien trop occupé par toi pour se soucier d'elle. Et ç'aurait été fini pour toi. C'est dingue, comme un seul geste aurait pu changer ton destin, tu ne trouves pas Bella? Oui, absolument dingue. Sauf que...

Sauf que la Sang-de-Bourbe, cette ridicule petite limace insignifiante, était à Gryffondor. A Poufsouffle, elle aurait profité de votre distraction pour s'enfuir en courant, le plus vite possible. A Serdaigle, elle se serait effacée discrètement. Mais elle était à Gryffondor. Alors elle avait profité de la distraction de Rodolphus pour se dégager de sa poigne, et elle t'avait craché au visage, avant de te jeter, la vois pleine de mépris:

"Alors, on se dégonfle? Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire qu'essayer de terroriser les nés-Moldus, et même ça tu n'es pas capable de le faire? Mais franchement, tu penses vraiment que tu fais peur à qui que ce soit? Tu es minable, Bellatrix Black, _minable_. Et vous vous demandez pourquoi Sirius est parti? C'est le seul à être sain d'esprit dans votre famille de..."

Elle avait été interrompue dans sa tirade par le poing que Rodolphus lui avait lancé en plein visage. Il l'avait ensuite de nouveau plaquée contre le mur, avant de se tourner encore une fois vers toi.

Ton esprit était comme engourdi. Il s'était figé quand la sale Sang-de-Bourbe t'avait craché au visage. Et, tandis que la brume qui t'empêchait de réfléchir normalement se dissipait, tu sentais monter en toi une monstrueuse colère. Le sang battant à tes tempes te faisait presque mal, et tu commençais à voir rouge. Avant même de savoir ce que tu voulais faire exactement à la vermine qui te faisait face, tu avais sorti ta baguette.

Envolés, les remords, les hésitations, la pitié. Cette _fille_ venait de te traiter comme une inférieure. Elle t'avait dit que tu étais minable. Elle avait insulté ta famille. Elle t'avait craché dessus. Elle allait le payer. Tu t'étais approchée d'elle, le regard flambant de haine. La fureur faisait trembler tes doigts crispés autour de ta baguette. Elle s'était méprise sur ce tremblement, et, en un dernier élan de bravoure, t'avait lancé:

"Eh bien, Black, tu as peur? En plus d'être minable, tu es lâche? Remarque, je ne devrais pas être surprise, Sirius nous avait dit que tu n'étais qu'une...

- _Endoloris_!"

Tu n'as jamais su ce qui t'avait pris ce jour-là. Tu voulais qu'elle se taise, tu voulais qu'elle souffre autant qu'elle te faisait souffrir en prononçant le nom de ton cousin. Mais tu connaissais beaucoup de sorts permettant de faire mal à quelqu'un. Et le Doloris t'étais venu naturellement. Un sortilège Impardonnable, hein Bella, rien que ça?

En attendant, la voir se tortiller à tes pieds en hurlant de douleur te procurait un plaisir vengeur, indescriptible.

"S'il-te-plaît, s'il-te-plaît, arrête, avait-elle balbutié entre deux hurlements, je t'en supplie, _s'il-te-plaît_... AAAAAAAAAAH!"

Et cette supplique, cette fille effondrée sur le sol devant toi, à ta merci, t'avait faite rire. Un rire malsain, un rire fou, un rire qui effrayait au-delà de la raison, un rire totalement inadapté à la situation. Un rire à la hauteur de celle que tu étais en train de devenir.

Rodolphus t'avait lancé un sourire appréciateur, tout de même vaguement surpris. Et avait donné quelques coups de pieds dans le ventre de la Sang-de-Bourbe, qui ne devait sans doute même plus les sentir, pour faire bonne mesure.

Et quand vous étiez finalement partis, laissant derrière vous prostrée à terre une fille qui ne se souvenais même plus de ce qu'elle venait de vivre, sortilège d'oubli oblige, tu ne ta doutais pas que ce rire serait bientôt connu et craint de tous les sorciers d'Angleterre. Parce que ce n'était pas juste un rire, n'est-ce pas Bella? Ce n'était pas juste un rire, le premier depuis presque sept ans. C'était bien plus que ça. C'était une promesse de douleur, une promesse de mort, cette promesse que tu avais faite à neuf ans dans ton lit. C'était une signature désormais. _Ta_ signature.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon, ben voilà, troisième chapitre posté! Et il est effectivement plus long que le deuxième. Le quatrième est déjà écrit (j'essaye d'avoir toujours une avance d'un chapitre... mais je poste quand même tous les vingts jours, désolée :( ), et il me semble qu'il est plus long que le troisième. Cette fiction va finir sur un chapitre impossible a lire tellement il sera long xD !<strong>

**Bon, en tout cas merci d'avoir lu et pensez a laisser une review en partant, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir :D**


	4. Mangemort

**Coucou tout le monde! **

**Avant toute chose, merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews qui me font (comme toujours, direz vous) énormément plaisir!**

**berkano: merci pour la review, pour l'ajout aux favoris et pour le follow, ça m'a juste rendue super heureuse! C'est vrai que l'évolution de Bella est rapide, mais pour tout t'avouer, au départ cette fiction devait être un OS. Et puis en commençant à l'écrire, je me suis rendue compte qu'il valait mieux en faire une fic! Par rapport aux personnages presque attachants, le but pour moi au départ n'était pas de rendre les personnages attachants, mais de montrer à quoi pouvait ressembler la vie et les relations de quelqu'un quand on est "de l'autre coté de la barrière" en quelque sorte. Donc voila, merci beaucoup et à bientôt!**

**futur fan: ... ou devrais-je dire Emma? xD je confirme que je t'ai reconnue, et j'attends de pied ferme tes explications quant à ce délai inacceptable! xD Je précise d'ailleurs au passage qu'il faudra que toi-même me fasses lire ta fic! Pour la deuxième personne, en fait ça viens de fics que j'ai lu (et adoré!) qui utilisaient la deuxième personne (... va voir dans mes auteurs préférés). Je suis contente que tu aies aimé, parce que ça m'avait mis un gros coup de stress que tu puisses ne pas aimer (genre le commentaire "non mais en fait... ben sans vouloir te vexer, c'est franchement pas top quoi... Tu le prend pas mal?"), donc là je suis en mode rassurée et heureuse! :D Et pour ton surnom... ben, enlève le "futur" devant le "fan" et c'est génial, non? Non, en vrai, laisses moi y réfléchir je vais voir ce que je peux trouver. A plus! :D**

**Bon! A part ça, voilà le chapitre 4! Je le trouve franchement mieux que le précédent, mais évidemment c'est à vous de juger! Enjoy ;)**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>__** Bon, je me rends compte que je ne l'ai encore jamais mis (honte à moi!), mais bien évidemment, je n'ai absolument pas inventé Bellatrix, sa vie, et le monde qui l'entoure. Pour tout vous avouer, c'est JK Rowling qui l'a fait. Oui oui oui, je vous assure!**_

* * *

><p>Mangemort. Peu de gens savent d'où est venu ce terme. A vrai dire, mis à part les principaux concernés, personne ne le sait. Pour le commun des mortels, les Mangemort sont les fidèles de Voldemort, ces êtres que l'on ne peut même pas considérer comme humains, ces <em>monstres<em>.

Mais, au début, les Mangemorts, ce n'était pas ça, hein Bella? Au début, les Mangemorts, c'était juste un groupe de gamins perdus dans un monde trop hostile. Un groupe de gamins trop vite devenus adultes. Un groupe de gamins à qui on avait appris à mordre avant de se faire frapper, à blesser avant de se faire toucher, à tuer avant de se faire attaquer.

Parce que, les Mangemorts, c'était le nom que vous aviez donné à votre groupe. Celui qui organisait les "expéditions punitives". Croques la vie, manges la mort. C'était votre jeu, celui que vous aviez inventé pour ne pas sombrer. Et tant que vous étiez capable de faire mal, alors vous n'étiez pas les plus faibles. Et tant que vous n'étiez pas les plus faibles, alors vous aviez une chance de vous en sortir.

Oh, bien sur, la guerre n'était pas encore déclarée, pas ouvertement. Mais elle était partout. Dans le regard haineux que Sirius portait désormais sur vous. Dans l'expression à présent fermée de Regulus, dans le bref éclat de douleur qui traversait ses yeux quand il croisait son frère. Dans la maigreur de Narcissa. Dans tous ces non-dits qui planaient au-dessus de vous, et qui faisaient apparaître sur vos visages ces cernes plus noires encore que les ténèbres qui vous entouraient. Dans ton rire, surtout. Dans ce rire horrible, terrible, qui s'échappait si souvent de ta gorge.

Tu faisais peur Bella, déjà à l'époque. Tu le savais, et tu en jouais. Comme si tu en avais besoin, comme si tu n'étais pas assez terrifiante comme ça. Il y avait ta peau, tellement pâle que parfois dans le noir, on aurait dit le teint d'un mort. Il y avait tes cheveux, boucles noires et lourdes qui encadraient ton visage, cette masse extraordinaire de cheveux qui caressait tes épaules, cette chevelure sensuelle, et sombre, tellement sombre... Il y avait tes yeux, gouffres noirs dans lesquels les hommes se perdaient, tes yeux qui ressemblaient à deux lacs noirs et profonds, de ces lacs dans lesquels on prie pour ne pas tomber, de ces lacs dans lesquels on ne peut que se noyer. Tes yeux, ils brillaient d'un feu étrange, un feu malsain et effrayant, un feu qui appelait au sang et à la mort. Pour qui y regardait d'assez près, dans tes yeux brillait tout simplement la flamme du bûcher. Et puis, bien sur, il y avait ton rire. Ton rire, c'était un cauchemar sorti tout droit des enfers, ton rire, c'était la preuve que les ténèbres étaient là, bien là, et que ceux qui prétendaient le contraire étaient des imbéciles.

Et pourtant, tu étais belle, Bella, tu étais horriblement et atrocement belle. Parce que ce feu, cette folie qui t'habitait te transcendait, faisait de toi plus qu'une humaine. Une déesse, Bella, c'est ce que tu étais. La déesse des enfers, la déesse aux tenues aguicheuses et aux lèvres peintes en noir. Toi, tes lèvres, tu n'avais même pas besoin de les peindre en noir, tu avais tes cheveux, tu avais tes yeux. Tu avais ton rire. Et tu jouais, Bella, tu ne faisais que ça. Tu jouais avec les gens, tu jouais avec leurs sentiments, tu jouais avec leur peur. Tu jouais avec la mort.

Tu jouais parce que tu savais bien qu'un jour, tu devrais arrêter. Et toi, en petite fille, en héritière pourrie-gâtée, tu voulais continuer à jouer, encore et encore, tu refusais de lacher tes jouets. Mais au fond de toi, l'enfant battue savait bien qu'un jour il faudrait lâcher les poupées pour se lever et faire face à la guerre.

Un jeu. C'était un jeu, un jeu dont la puissance vous dépassait, un jeu dont vous n'arriviez même pas à percevoir les enjeux. Un bars de fer engagé entre deux partis. Et vous étiez peut-être des gamins, mais des gamins élevés pour jouer à ce genre de jeu. Vous en connaissiez les règles, parce que de toute façon, pour vous, ça avait toujours été comme ça. Jouer ou mourir, _gagner_ ou mourir. Et à ce jeu, vous le saviez, le seul moyen à votre disposition pour ne pas être des pions, de simples pions que l'on sacrifie sans une pensée, c'était de choisir votre camp. Maintenant. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Pour faire partie des premiers, des _fidèles_. Pour être puissant, pour peser quelque chose dans la balance.

Et à partir de là, votre chemin était tracé, non? Un camp à choisir, et vous étiez des Sang-Pur à Serpentard. D'un côté, un camp où vous seriez reconnus pour la pureté de votre sang, et pour cette éducation qui vous avait façonnés. De l'autre, un camp où vous seriez les brebis galeuses, ceux dont tout le monde se méfie, à cause de cette même éducation. On ne pouvait pas franchement parler de choix, n'est-ce pas? Vous finiriez dans les rangs de Voldemort. Vous seriez les méchants du conte. Et c'était comme ça, et c'était _tant pis pour vous_.

Et à l'époque, vous ne le saviez pas encore, que ce nom de Mangemomrt, vous le garderiez le restant de votre vie, jusqu'à votre mort et même au-delà. Mangemort un jour, Mangemort toujours. Les fidèles de Voldemort, où que vous alliez. Vous ne le saviez pas encore, mais, déjà, vous vous en doutiez. Et puis après? Bien sur que vous vous en doutiez, et tout spécialement toi et les frères Lestrange. Comment auriez vous pu ne pas vous en douter? Lucius Malefoy et Evan Rosier l'étaient déjà. Vous le deviendriez bientôt. C'était comme ça et pas autrement, et vous ne pouviez pas faire grand chose à part vous y résigner. Et espérer que Lord Voldemort gagne la partie.

o-o

Tu avais serré les dents. Tu le savais déjà, tout ça. Comme Evan, Rodolphus, Rabastan. Comme Parkibson, comme Macnair. Comme Lucius Malefoy avant vous. Comme Cissy, comme Regulus. Alors que s'était-il donc passé dans la tête d'Andromeda, par Merlin?!

Elle était partie. Partie, partie, partie. Comme Sirius avant elle. Mais ça faisait tellement, _tellement_ plus mal. Elle était partie, parce que Sirius lui avait montré que c'était possible, parce que ce _Moldu_ lui avait demandé de le faire. Amour ou famille. Ted Tonks ou ses sœurs. Elle avait choisi. Et ça faisait mal, tellement _mal_, hein Bella? Tu la haïssais. Tu la haïssais, comme tu avais haï Sirius à l'époque. Tu la haïssais parce que la haine était ton seul moyen de défense contre cette trahison.

Et pourtant... pourtant, dans ta mémoire résonnaient encore les éclats de rire d'Andy, ce rire si joyeux, si communicatif, si différent du tien. Et chaque éclat de rire était comme un nouveau coup de poignard. Et chaque coup de poignard était une blessure qui ne se refermerait pas, une de ces blessures que tu connaissais bien pour en avoir des dizaines, pour chaque trahison qu'on t'avait infligé, pour chaque coup que l'on t'avait porté, pour chaque fois où on t'avait jetée à terre. Et chacune de ces blessures était un brasier de plus qui s'allumait dans tes yeux. Un brasier, une promesse. _Un jour, ils paieront tous_.

Tu haïssais Andromeda, de t'avoir abandonnée. Tu haïssais Sirius, de lui avoir montré le chemin. Tu haïssais tes parents de n'avoir rien vu venir. Tu te haïssais, de n'avoir pas su la retenir. Tu haïssais le monde entier, d'être ce qu'il était: un monde où tu n'avais pas le droit de vivre heureuse avec tes sœurs auprès de toi.

Mais surtout, _surtout_, tu haïssais Ted Tonks. De t'avoir pris ta soeur, de t'avoir brutalement arraché ce bonheur pour lequel tu te battais désespérément depuis si longtemps. Et d'y avoir droit, _lui_, à ce bonheur. De pouvoir en profiter, juste comme ça, pour deux pirouettes, quelques sourires, et un baiser échangé au détour d'un couloir. Tu le haïssais d'entraîner ta soeur dans ce camp qui n'était pas le votre, dans ce camp où elle devrait renier sa famille, renier ses _soeurs _pour ne pas être rejetée. Tu le haïssais d'une haine profonde, immuable, immortelle. Et tu rêvais de le tuer, à petit feu, de le torturer, de lui faire mal comme il te faisait mal en ce moment.

Et tu ne pouvais même pas. Pour quoi faire? Pour arracher son bonheur à ta soeur, maintenant qu'il était trop tard, maintenant qu'elle ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière? Tu ne toucherais pas à Ted Tonks. Tu le savais, Andy aussi. Visiblement, lui non, étant donné la rapidité avec laquelle il avait pointé sa baguette vers toi, quand, avec Cissy, tu avais surpris Andy en train de s'enfuir avec lui. Andy, qui lui avait fait baisser le bras avant de se tourner vers vous, les larmes aux yeux. Tu avais bien vu qu'elle aurait voulu parler, vous dire au revoir, vous demander pardon, vous _expliquer_. Il avait transplané avant que le moindre son ne s'échappe de sa bouche. Et tu ne l'en haïssais que plus. Il t'avait enlevé ta soeur, et il ne pouvait même pas te laisser un dernier souvenir, une dernière parole, un dernier adieu.

o-o

Tu avais crispé les doigts sur ta baguette. Tu hésitais depuis trop longtemps, et les regards de tes parents commençaient à te brûler le dos. Tu avais détourné la tête de la tapisserie des Black, juste un instant, pour croiser le regard empli de larmes de ta plus jeune soeur. Ta _seule_ soeur, désormais.

"Bellatrix."

La voix de ton père était froide, sans émotion apparente. Mais tu étais suffisamment fine pour percevoir la menace contenue dans ce simple mot. Ta soeur était une traître à son sang, une créature immonde qui devait disparaître de la tapisserie sans délai. Et si tu n'étais pas capable de brûler toi-même ce bout de tissu, tu ne valais pas mieux qu'elle. Ce n'était qu'un test. Un de plus.

Alors tu avais levé ta baguette, lentement, presque sans en avoir conscience. Tu n'avais même pas entendu le sort franchir tes lèvres. Tu n'avais même pas entendu Narcissa réprimer un cri -à moins que ce ne soit un sanglot. Tu n'avais même pas vu le jet de lumière se fracasser contre la tapisserie. Tu n'avais même pas senti le souffle qui s'en était dégagé, un souffle semblable à celui des morts, un souffle semblable à une malédiction, une malédiction sortant tout droit de cette tapisserie maudite. Mais tu avais parfaitement vu le trou qui s'y était creusé, noir, si noir, de la couleur d'un puit sans fond. Et il te semblait qu'il voulait t'aspirer, ce trou, qu'il voulait te faire tomber dans ce noir sans fond, dans cette obscurité dont tu ne pourrais plus sortir.

Mais tu ne pouvais pas y tomber, n'est-ce pas Bella? Tu ne pouvais pas y tomber, c'était trop tard, tu t'y étais déjà jetée. Tu avais sauté dedans à pied joints, un soir d'Avril marqué au fer rouge dans ta mémoire. C'était trop tard pour toi, bien trop tard pour tenter de combattre les ténèbres qui tournoyaient en toi.

Alors tu avais simplement fermé les yeux, pour ne plus voir ce trou béant dans la tapisserie, dans ton cœur, dans ta vie. Et un petit rire tremblant avait franchi la barrière que tu pensais infranchissable de tes lèvres, avait résonné dans la maison mortellement silencieuse, avait fait couler les larmes que Narcissa tentait désespérément de refréner, avait fait fermer les yeux à Druella et serrer les dents à Cygnus. L'espace d'un instant, tes ancêtres s'étaient retournés dans leur tombe.

Tu avais rouvert les yeux et fixé la tapisserie déchirée en face. Ton rire s'était fait plus fort, plus dérangeant, plus fou. C'était ce que tu étais, ce jour là et à jamais, face à la douleur de ton cœur et la trahison de ta soeur. _Croques la vie, manges la mort_. Mangemort.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, tadaaam, chapitre 4 fini! Et devinez quoi? ... Il est plus long que le troisième! Surprise, non? Bon, après, il n'est pas plus long de beaucoup, le rythme ralentit... Tout va mal, mes amis, il faut se ressaisir! xD<strong>

**Bref, à part ça, le chapitre 5 est écrit, reste à le recopier sur ordi (vous comprenez, je suis une femme des cavernes qui refuse d'écrire directement ses chapitre sur son ordi... trop simple, vous comprenez)!**

**Donc à bientôt je suppose! :D**


End file.
